GX Generations
by Kuriboh101
Summary: Many years after Jaden and Alexis's wedding, and the birth of their new son Seten, Alexis is sick and jaden wants to know why. But after the news,this changes Jaden's life forever. Want to know please find out, now.
1. Chapter 1

**Gx Generations:#1 chapter 1: What Happened?**

**It's been nines years since Jaden and Alexis's wedding. They're life led to happiness. They even had a son named Seten. It's Seto and Jaden's name together. But after six years from his birth, Alexis is sick. What happens?**

**Jaden got a job as a Kaiba Corp Pro Dueling champion. He won the Grand Championship and he is well- knowned all around the whole dueling world. Jaden's friends were so amazed at Jaden's relationship with Alexis, they started to find their soulmate,and some had kids.**

**At Domino Elementary...**

**Seten was in a duel with one of his classmates for the dueling field class. after 10 minutes he beat the student and the kids cheered.**

**"And the winner is Seten Kaiba!" announced Mrs. Ryotogi, his teacher. Seten looked down at the student, and help up the boy. They shook hands and the class was over. Seten walked to his cubby,because it was time to go. "Hey Seten sweet duel!" said a boy. The kids congratulated him and Seten walked out of the building. He saw his mother's car at the school drive-in.**

**"Hey mom,how's your day?" asked Seten as he was entering the car.**

**"Good,how's yours?" asked his mother ,Alexis.**

**"Good, are you feeling ok. The last couple of months you weren't feeling well." said Seten.**

**"I'm good. " replided Alexis"you're so sweet, you take after your father, and your very intellegent like your Grandfather Seto." **

**Seten started to blush rom his mother's comment. It was true,Alexis was feeling sick. In the last couple of months she kept throwing up and her portion of food was getting bigger. Jaden was pretty much aware of sickness. He would advise her to see a doctor, but she denied it.**

**Alexis parked the car at her drive through at her house,but she saw Jaden's car at the drive through. Alexis and her son,Seten, walked into her house. Jaden was waiting in the living room with two doctors from KaibaCorp.**

**Jaden saw his wife and son come in from the door."Hello my darling Lexy, hello my boy" said Jaden greeting Alexis and Seten with a hug and kiss. "hey dad!" responded seten who was being hugged by Jaden.**

**"how's school?" asked Jaden to his 6 year old son.**

**"Good,Mrs. Ryotogi told me that I'm a student with great potentional. I also beat another classmate in a duel." replided Seten.**

**"Excellent son, someday you'll get into the pro leagues sooner than you think!" praised Jaden. Seten hugged his dad and he told him that he has homework and ran upstairs to his room.**

**Alexis stared at Jaden with a smirk and a raised just smiled and walked over to her and said"Come on,you weren't feeling well. I just want to much sure things were a o.k. My father has let me take off work to take care of you."**

**Alexis nodded her head and Jaden introduced her to the doctors. "This is Dr. Hami Tksumo and Dr. Taho Kai. These two will help you find what's wrong."**

**"Hello , shall we start?" asked Dr. Taho. Alexis nodded and they headed to Jaden and Alexis's bedroom. Jaden was in the bedroom thinking about the safety of his wife. "Is she ok?" he thought.**

**After 10 minutes the two doctors came out to tell Jaden what's wrong. "Mr. Kaiba we have something to tell you." Jaden turned his full atention to the doctors.**

***After Jaden hear's this his life will be changed, forever***

**Jaden:Awwe I have to wait? _-_ ugggghhh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gx Generations Chapter 2: What the...**

***I do not own Burger World***

**"Your wife is having a baby" said Taho. Jaden's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she was pregnent again. "How long was Alexis pregnent?" asked Jaden.**

**"About eight months." replided Dr. Tksumo."and it's a girl."**

**Jaden's eyes widened some more. But this time with joy. He couldn't believe a baby girl was coming. Now Seten will have a sister and me and Alexis will have a baby girl. Jaden rushed into the bedroom and saw Alexis worried,she didn't know if Jaden was happy or angry.**

**Jaden looked at her, "Why do you look so worried?"**

**"I thought you were angry about this." replided Alexis.**

**Jaden just smiled . He hugged Alexis and kissed her so passionatly. Alexis was shocked,but she knew how Jaden was feeling right now, excited.**

**"Are you kidding, I'm excited, we're having another baby!" exclamed Jaden. Alexis smiled at her husband. She was as excited as he was. "and it's a girl." added Alexis. Jaden hugged her tightly and lovingly.**

**The phone started to ring and Alexis grabbed it and answered it. "Hello" she said.**

**"Hey sissy ,how are you?" asked Atticus on the other line. **

**"Hey Atti, I'm doing fine." said Alexis.**

**"I heard you weren't feeling well, is everything ok?" asked Atticus concerned.**

**"Yeah, Jaden's taking care of me. I'm also pregnent." said Alexis.**

**"Woah nice one!" praised Atticus, "are you giving me a niece or nephew?"**

**"Niece" replided Alexis.**

**"Sweet, tell me when the baby's coming and I'm there. Also,if you need anything just say." said Atticus.**

**"Ok thank you Atticus and say hi to Sapheron for " said Alexis thinking about her niece.**

**"I will, bye" said Atticus. Alexis hunged up the phone. Jaden asked Alexis,"is there anything you want for dinner?"**

**"Actually yes, can you go to Burger World and get me my pregnent speacial?" asked Alexis. Jaden nodded his head. "I'll take Seten with me, ok?" asked Jaden for his wife's approval. Alexis nodded yes and Jaden ran to Seten's room.**

**He could see his brown haired son with a hair cut simular to his and Kaiba's reading a book about gaming buisiness.**

**"Hey kiddo, come on we're going to Burger World." said Jaden. Seten hopped off of his bed and ran downstairs in excitment.**

**At Burger World...**

**"So whose food is that?" asked Seten pointing at the take out bag next to Jaden.**

**"This is your mother's food." replided Jaden.**

**"Ok, why does mom need all that food, is she going to share?" ask Seten.**

**"When you get older, you'll get some information" said Jaden.**

**They talked for a while in Burger World. Then they went into the car, and Jaden was driving home with his son.**

**"So Seten I have some news." said Jaden**

**"What is it dad?" asked Seten.**

Jaden turned his eyes away from his son and then on the road. "You're going to have a baby sister," announced Jaden.

"I am? Really?When is she coming? What will she look like?" asked Seten impaciently.

Jaden smiled for bit."He must be excited" Jaden thought.

"Well, she's coming in one month or so. She'll look like a beautiful angel like your mother. Oh, and yes you're really going to have a baby sister." replided Jaden.

Seten looked very excited. He was making these weird noises, but he was doing them for excitment. Jaden suddenly put one hand on his son's brown hair and the other was on the wheel. They finally arrived at home, and Seten jumped out of the car. "Are you coming in?" asked Seten.

"Oh umm... you can go in without me. I need to make some phone calls." replided Jaden.

"Ok, but don't stay out too long." said Seten.

"I won't , go see mommy."said Jaden.

Seten ran inside their house. Jaden was calling some of his family members and friends. After that, Jaden entered the house and saw Alexis waiting for him on the bed. "Here's your food love" said Jaden setting the food on her lap.

"Thank you Jay" said Jaden giving him a quick kiss on the cheek."So did you tell Seten about the baby?" asked Alexis.

"Yes and he seems pretty excited." said Jaden with a smile.

"I'm glad" said Alexis. Seten rushed downstairs and hugged his mother, then his father. Jaden hugged his son tightly and lovingly.

"Good night mom and dad!" shouted Seten running to his room. "Good night son" shouted both of them.

"So Jaden, who's going to pick up Seten from school?" asked Alexis.

"All ready got that covered. I called my Uncle Joey and he said he can do it." said Jaden. Jaden's phone rang and he answered it.

On the phone...

Jaden:Hello?

Joey:Hey Jaden dis is yo uncle, Joey.

Jaden:Hey Uncle Jo, what's up.

Joey:I just thought I call yas about ummm... picking up ya want me to pick him up at 3 o' clock or 2.

Jaden: 2 please.

Joey: ok thanks

Jaden:no, thank you and my father saw a dog, he thought it looked simular.

Joey: *growls* tell him if we do look a like WE ALSO HAVE TEETH!

Jaden set his cell phone in his pocket."That was my Uncle Joey, he wanted to know what time he should pick up Seten from school."

"Thank you Jaden." said Alexis.

"No problem" replided Jaden. Then Jaden went to his living room and layed down on his bed. "Yep, this will change my life forever."

Well yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

**Gx Generations chapter 3: Getting There**

**It was now the ninth month of Alexis's pregnacy with her developing daughter.**

**At the hospital...**

**Alexis was siting upright on her hospital bed with Jaden sitting on a chair besides the bed.**

**"Feeling alright?" asked Jaden to his wife.**

**"I'm doing just fine Jay." replided Alexis to her husband. "It's a little intense, but I'm getting use to it."**

**"I'm glad to hear that."said Jaden as he leaned over to kiss her soft forehead.**

**"You?" asked Alexis.**

**"I'm fine. Just a little anxious." replided Jaden.**

**"Of what?" asked Alexis softly.**

**"Well... you know just being a parent of two." said Jaden. **

**"You'll do fine." said Alexis smiling. Jaden grabbed her hand, held it up to his face and kissed it.**

**"We'll do fine."**

**After five minutes...**

**A nurse with pink hair walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba, four people and a baby are here to see you."**

**(yeah in my story Jaden is the son of Seto Kaiba and Serenity"Wheeler" Kaiba. Yeah, some say that the time between YuGiOh and GX is ten years , others said twenty. I believe in the twenty years. Though I may be wrong, but seeing them three there are many simularities. So yah, if you don't agree with my theory,please keep it to yourself.) Back to my story.**

**"Let them in." said Jaden. The nurse nodded her head and escorted the people she was talking about into the room.**

**It was Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse, and Blair ... holding a baby?**

**"Jaden!" yelled out Syrus who was giving his best bud a big hug.**

**"Hey sarg!" exclamined Hassleberry.**

**"Howdy partner" greeted Jesse. Jaden and Jesse performed a handshake, and smiled at each other.**

**"Hey Blair" greeted Jaden with a small hug.**

**"Hey Jaden" replided Blair with a smile. Jesse turned his attention to the baby Blair was holding. "You remember Jesse Jr. right?" asked Jesse.**

**Jaden turned his attention to the baby. The baby looked just like Jesse. His hair, his eyes,yep he looked just like him. Jaden remembered this baby, the kid started off being shy, but then he was happy and loving to him. **

**"Yeah I remember his birthday he smashed cake on your face and I got it on video." said Jaden who was laughing hystarically. Jaden's laughter caused the baby to laugh. Everyone laughed too about Jesse's event with the cake.**

**"So what brings you guys here?" asked Jaden**

**"Alexis called us and told us she was pregnent. We saw your car at the parking lot and we wanted to know if everything's ok." said Blair rubbing her baby's back.**

**Jaden turned to Alexis and she nodded. "Yeah, everything's ."**

**"Ok well please call when the baby's coming" said Syrus.**

**"I will Sy, I will." replided Jaden.**

**Three days later...**

**Seten (Jaden's son) was walking out of felt calm,cool, and excited about the birth of his new baby sister. Seten arrived at the school drop off/pick up your child drive -thru. He saw Serenity (Jaden's mother) at the drive- thru. She was wearing a black and silky tube top that supported her petite body figure. She was also wearing a short white lether jacket,with jeans, black high heel boots the went up to her knees and her hair was in the same way as ever. She was also wearing a little bit of make-up.**

**She was in Seto's S-28V1 black convertable. "Hi Seten" greeted Serenity with her friendly smile.**

**"Hi grandma." replided Seten. **

**"Come in, I'm picking you up from school." said Serenity. Seten opened the car door and climbed in.**

**"So how was school?" asked Serenity.**

**"Great, I got a 105% on my math test." replied Seten.**

**"Awesome job, but 105%?" asked Serenity who was suprised.'**

**"Yeah, there were some extra credit questions and I got them all right." said Seten.**

**"Wow you're so intellegent!" exclamined Serenity."You may be the next president of Kaiba Corp."**

**Seten blush and stratched the backside of his head,"Awe thanks, but I'm not sure. I mean president of Kaiba Corp, that's huge!"**

**Serenity smiled. "Well think about it, you'll do great. In the mean time when we get home I'll make you snack."**

**Seten smiled "Thanks grandma." **

***Well yeah, the last part was a grandmother to grandson talk. It's cute ^.^ Any way I'm going to contiune. Pleaz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gx Generation chapter 4: Welcome**

**Jaden has been taking care of Alexis everyday. She was getting the care she needed everyday,but not just from her husband Jaden, but through her family and friends. Jaden was anxious to see his daughter being born. Everything was normal until Alexis called out to him,"The baby's coming."**

**Hearing that made Jaden panic a little,but he was right there with her.**

**" I better go and get a doctor!" yelled Jaden. Jaden founded the nurse with the pink hair.**

**"Quick the baby's coming, get Dr. Kai!" commanded Jaden. The nurse ran and grabbed the doctor. When Alexis told him about the baby's coming, the doctor was immedatly ready. Jaden called some of his friends(even Chazz) and family. They all arrived very quickly.**

**Seten was very worried."Dad, will mom be ok?"**

**"Yes son, she'll be ok. I'll be right there beside her. Please son hope for the best." said Jaden softly.**

**Seten nodded his head and Jaden ran into the room where Alexis was in. Alexis squeezed his hand as Jaden did the same for her."Everything will be ok Alexis, I promise."**

**After forty minutes of pushing... the baby was BORN!**

**Alexis was holding her baby. She was in joy holding her daughter. She hugged and kissed her child's forehead. Jaden was also staring in passion at his new born daughter.**

**"Do you want to hold her?" asked Alexis to her husband.**

**"Sure" replided Jaden as he was being handed the baby. Jaden looked at his baby. Jaden felt very happy, the only time he felt this happy that a baby was born was when Seten was born.**

**The baby opened her eyes. **Brown ones for that matter, like her father's. She also had blonde hair like Alexis's hair. "She's beautiful." said Jaden with a tear of joy in his right eye. He quickly wiped his tear.

"Shall I call everyone over?" asked the nurse.

"Please do." replied Jaden who was handing the baby back to Alexis.

Jaden's family and friends rushed in. They were amazed as they were staring at the baby.

"She looks just like you Lexi." said Atticus.

"But with Uncle Jay's eyes" added Sapheron to her father, Atticus's line.

"She's so cute" said Blair with awe. Jesse Jr. in Blair's arms was trying to touch the baby on Alexis's lap.

"And I think Jesse Jr. thinks she's cute too." added Jesse. Everyone laughed.

"Yep, I should of seen this coming, there's another Jaden except she's a girl." said Chazz. "But this world is going to change once my baby is born!" yelled Chazz who made the baby cry.

"Chazz, you bafoon!" yelled Syrus.

"Say you're sorry!" demanded Alexis.

Chazz was getting annoyed by this, but he gave in. "I'm sorry."

The baby laughed and pulled on to Chazz's hair. Chazz eventually pulled away. "Wow she's strong like Alexis" he thought.

"So what are you going to name her?" asked Mokuba rubbing the baby's hair.

Jaden was scratching the back of his head."Wow I never thought about that."

Joey Wheeler stepped in,"You should name her Joanne Wheeler. You know it has the Jo in it. It'll sound like you named her after me."

Seto got a little annoyed by this. "First of all her last name will be Kaiba; and there will be no dogs like you in this family."

"WHAT!" yelled Joey. Serenity sighed about her husband and brother's crazy antics, "Sorry Jaden, your uncle wanted to name you and Seten Joey Wheeler II, and your father said that same comment.

Jaden smiled, he didn't let his father and uncle's arguments ruin this day.

Seten spoke out, "How about we name her Alexandrea."

Jaden heard this idea and liked it. "How about Alexandrea?" suggested Jaden to Alexis.

"I love that name, Alexandrea it is" said Alexis. Everyone cheered. Alexandrea was a new member of the family and Jaden and Alexis felt more like parents. They took family pictures.

Jaden kissed Alexis on the lips and she returned the kiss. Jaden rubbed Seten's hair and he held Alexandrea. She looked very happy as she giggled. Jaden stared at her brown soft eyes. Something was telling him "Look out Japan; here comes a new generation!.

*Well that's the end of this story. So yeah. Alexandrea will be appearing in more of my stories.I'm so excited. Pleaz review*

Alexandrea- Jaden and Alexis's daughter ^=^


End file.
